


Evergreen

by Momo_Neverland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland
Summary: *独伊*花夫妇那朵夏花终于在一个拥抱里盛开了。
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ［before the beginning］
> 
> 在欧洲大陆的中南部，各列强为了维持经济贸易的正常运转，在阿尔卑斯山脚划出一定面积的土地作为经贸集散地。几百年来，无论多么激烈的战火，各国都会小心维持这片土地的和平和安宁。
> 
> 当年的契约并未赠予这个依山傍水的小镇半分名号，人们总是亲切地用“somewhere”来代替这片令人向往的净土。久而久之，桑薇小镇就作为欧洲大陆的缓冲之地，无论周围环境如何，无论各国关系如何，契约永无战争。
> 
> 桑薇小镇的建筑多木质结构，点缀在青山绿水间如童话般迷人。家家户户都会在自己的小窗台放上漂亮的鲜花作为装饰，一年四季从不间断。有些经过桑薇小镇的旅人问起这些四季常盛的花，无论是白发的老人还是齐腰的孩童，都会指着最西面的一处山坡的方向笑道：“哦，这是瓦尔加斯家的花。费里西安诺家里的花四季不败！”

当路德维希终于躲进桑薇小镇的时候已经非常狼狈了：他如浸过水一样满身是汗，更糟糕的是，他的右脚在奔跑的途中扭伤了，此时已经红肿了起来。

路德维希褪去黑色外衣，露出贴身白衬衫，装扮和小镇上的普通青年相差无几。将手上的衣物扔进身侧湍急的溪流里，路德维希快步穿过没顶的树丛，皱着眉头思索着接下来的计划。

首先，当然要找一个可以隐藏身份的地方。虽然桑薇小镇不允许追兵直接进入，但是小镇内部的警卫有责任带为追捕。他的处境依然不甚乐观。

可是当他拨开面前的枝桠，踏出这片树林时，路德维希的思维出现了短暂的停顿。在他面前的美景如画卷一般展开，漫山的鲜花随风摇曳。路德维希的家乡由于气候寒冷，再加上近几年战争连绵，他很少有机会能见到这般壮丽的花海。

一个纤瘦的少年从花海中央直起了身子，春天的微风稍稍拂乱了他褐色的发丝。路德维希看见那孩子挥着手从花海里面跑了出来，他的嘴巴开开合合在呼唤着什么，可是路德维希就像被摄去了魂魄般呆立着。一直到这个少年在他面前放缓了脚步，他才意识到自己的失态回过神来。

这就是路德维希和费里西安诺的初遇，带着些许浪漫的尴尬。

“来自远方的客人，欢迎你。”

费里西安诺倒了一杯温热的牛奶，轻轻放到木质的桌子上。

路德维希礼貌地道谢，眼睛却难以自制地环视着整个屋子。这幢屋子的一楼应该是一个花店，簇拥着各式各样的花。最多的是桑薇小镇的居民们偏爱的雏菊，白色的黄色的红色的在小屋的各个角落绽放着。他还看见了自己家乡钟爱的矢车菊，路途中偶遇的红玫瑰和郁金香，以及很多他甚至都叫不出名字。

“路德，啊，我可以这么叫你吗？你是第一次来桑薇小镇吧？”

路德维希皱起了眉头，海蓝色的眼睛看向一边趴在桌子上看着自己的少年。

“为什么这么说？”

“来过我们小镇的人都会知道瓦尔加斯家的花是最棒的！家家户户的窗台上都摆放着我家的花呢！”

这完全不夸张。费里西安诺培育的出来的花朵颜色鲜亮，瓣叶水嫩，比寻常花店里的商品美上不知几分。除此之外，费里西安诺对花的理解和感受力十分出色，他可以搭配出精致的插花，赠予不同背景的人合适的花朵。只要小镇的人需要鲜花，费里西安诺绝对是他们的不二选择。

“啊。瓦尔加斯先生……”路德维希揉了揉太阳穴，还是打算先了解一下小镇的情况而不是听面前这个孩子说花儿的那些事。

“叫我费里就好。”

“啊，好的。”路德维希看着费里西安诺近在咫尺的笑颜不禁红了红脸，清了清嗓子继续他的问题，“我们刚刚见面的时候你好像在喊些什么，请问……”

“咚咚。”

敲门声礼貌甚至柔和，却坚定地打断了路德维希的问题。路德维希戒备地挺直了脊背，注意力完完全全从费里西安诺身上回到了隐藏身份的老问题，自然也没有注意到费里西安诺刚刚一瞬间停顿的动作。

费里西安诺冲着路德维希安抚地笑了笑，起身小跑着打开了门。

一只带着白手套的手最先闯入路德维希的视线。那只手优雅地抚上了费里西安诺的脸颊，却带着些轻佻地卷起了他褐色的鬓发。

“几天不见费里更加迷人了。”留着齐肩金发的男子微微弯下腰，在费里西安诺面颊上落下一个吻。

“弗朗哥哥才是越发英俊了。”

弗朗西斯哈哈笑了笑，端正了脸色：“刚刚有人和我说，柏林那边有信使躲进了……”

说到一半弗朗西斯注意到了桌子后方的路德维希，他吃惊地瞪大眼睛，话语戛然而止。不过他很快反应了过来，用轻柔地力道推开费里西安诺，大步朝路德维希走去。法兰西的军服有着长长的衣摆，随着他的动作展开一个圆润的弧度。

一把枪抵在了路德维希的额头前。

路德维希抬起下巴直视着面前的这位金发军人。弗兰西斯刚刚的嬉闹风流一扫而空，换上了属于军人的肃穆和果断。

“费里！和你说过多少遍！不要把不熟悉的人放进家！”

“才不是呢，路德是安东尼奥那里的人。”

“安东尼奥？”枪口稍稍下垂了一点。

“哥哥不放心我一个人在这里，安东尼奥就让路德过来照顾我啦。”

弗兰西斯科把枪从路德维希脸上移开，水晶般神秘的兰紫对上天空般纯粹的湛蓝。最后弗兰西斯对着路德维希眯起眼睛，似笑非笑：“那是我叨扰了。只是这位信使比较危险，费里自己小心。”

费里西安诺上前两步，一朵紫色的鸢尾悄然装饰在弗朗西斯的左胸口上。

“相比起热情的红玫瑰，我觉得还是恋爱使者更适合哥哥呢。”

弗朗西斯又换上了那幅纨绔公子的风流笑容，手臂揽着费里西安诺的肩膀转了一圈，衣摆也跟着漂亮地飘动起来。

“你比花更美哦，费里。回见！”消失在拐角前还附送了一个飞吻。

“见过弗朗哥哥大概就没事了，不过路德还是在这里比较保险。”费里西安诺目送弗朗西斯走远，回过头看见路德维希正揉着自己的太阳穴，“别看弗朗哥哥平时有些不正经，其实他认真起来可厉害了呢。”

啊，领略到了。路德维希想起刚刚那双深不可测的紫眸，只觉得未来在小镇的生活并不会一帆风顺。

最后路德维希还是同意了费里西安诺的邀请。毕竟在一个陌生的环境，找一户住家掩护自己是最好的办法。而且费里西安诺在小镇里似乎人缘很好，他也能够借此收集到一些消息。

费里西安诺的二楼有五个房间。最靠近楼梯的是卫生间和书房，在往里走是相对的两间卧室。费里西安诺推开左侧的木门，午后的阳光温柔地跳跃在房间的每一个角落。

整个房间干净整洁，甚至带着些冷清的味道。可装饰在角落，摆放在床头的雏菊却平静地盛开着，像是盛装等待什么人的归来。

费里西安诺弯腰将房间里的雏菊抱在怀里，对想阻拦自己的路德维希笑：“来了新的客人便应该换上新的花了。象征着谨慎的矢车菊再合适不过了。”

路德维希看着费里西安诺笑着关上了门，沉默地坐在床上看向新换上的矢车菊。即使是家乡人偏爱的花，却有一种强烈的不和谐感。就如同把一副画作上的天空涂成了绿色，连带着自己都成了不速之客。

路德维希摇摇头，努力把这种感性的想法驱逐出大脑，集中精力思考自己的联络问题。

小镇的生活安详而悠闲。最初几天路德维希还保留着行军时的浅睡眠，半夜有轻微的响动就会惊醒，在第一束阳光透入房间的时候睁开眼睛。可是过了十几天他却会一觉睡到天亮，推开窗的时候可以听见远方店家们的吆喝。

越来越松懈了。路德维希懊恼地揉了揉太阳穴，走出门帮费里西安诺买东西，顺便搜集消息。英国人还没有放弃桑薇小镇，很多警卫都在四处巡逻询问。因为费里西安诺的关系，警卫们都没有太为难路德维希。他自由地买了不少食材，中途帮助一个迷路的姑娘找到家。

当他和那位姑娘在豪华的庄园门口告别的时候，时间已经不早了。费里西安诺虽然有赖床的习惯，这个点也差不多该起来了。街上的人有些惊讶地看着平日里稳重严肃的路德维希用接近小跑的速度大跨步地朝西面走去，手上拎着一篮子的食材。

“看来贝什米特先生和费里相处得很好啊。”刚刚卖给路德维希番茄的胖阿姨笑着说。

路德维希回到家时，费里西安诺确实已经起来了。他正穿着宽松的睡衣拿着剪刀专注地修剪房子边上的灌木，左手怀抱着一臂弯的鲜花。春天的阳光跳跃在他的睫毛上，衬得整个轮廓更加温柔，隐隐地流露出岁月静好的味道来。

当费里西安诺终于察觉到动静，在花丛中间抬起脸冲着自己笑时，发生在另个一空间的激烈战火，藏在靴子里的密信和枪都从路德维希脑海中消失了。他的世界瞬间就剩下了满目的鲜花和草木，洒满山坡日光和宁静，天高云淡下微笑着看着自己的少年。

久违了的和平。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

夏天的小镇很快热闹了起来，大家都在忙着准备即将到来的夏市。路德维希有些无措地看着费里西安诺灵巧的双手熟练地搭配出各种各样的插花，低头看了看自己常年握枪而显得有些粗糙的手，不知道该帮些什么忙。

经过一个多月的耳濡目染，路德维希也了解了很多花的习性和寓意。他每天跟着费里西安诺到山野里去清除杂草，修建枝桠，挑选花朵。前两者他有时会帮着费里西安诺完成，几次下来也有模有样。只是有一次帮费里西安诺去挖一枝在花海中央的雏菊时，他沮丧地觉得自己和这些娇嫩的花朵格格不入。他的手指骨节宽大，皮肤被阳光染成了古铜色，手掌内带着厚实的枪茧，好像下一秒这些花就会被碾碎在他的手心里。

“路德，帮我把这些放到花车最上面那层吧！”费里西安诺弯着腰凑在一片郁金香前，纤细的手指轻柔地穿梭在艳红的花间。

路德维希有些苦恼地拿起了两盆精致的插花，轻手轻脚地放在了第一辆小木车的顶层，转过身发现费里西安诺正歪着头看着自己。

“怎、怎么了？”不知道是因为担心自己摆放出了问题，还是因为面前的笑颜太过耀眼，路德维希感觉自己的脸有些发热。

“花儿适合热爱她们的每一个人。”费里西安诺走拉过路德维希的右手，轻轻地将一朵小花放了进去。

路德维希摊开手掌，手心中央躺着一小朵白色的雏菊，纤细的花瓣在微风里轻颤。

“愿快乐陪伴你。”

路德维希将脸轻轻凑到手心前，雏菊的清香温柔地浸入心扉。

心有猛虎，细嗅蔷薇。

小镇上有不少流动的商户，带着其他地方的特产辗转来到这里。路德维希在街口认识了一个从巴萨罗那跋涉过来做生意的青年。虽然那个小伙子有时会热情地让自己难以招架，不过他的热心对路德维希有很大帮助。路德维希在和他交谈时暗示他在巴塞罗那有一个熟人，希望能够找人捎信过去。那位青年立刻拍着胸脯，承诺一定帮这个忙。

解决了联络问题，路德维希感到轻松不少。可是这份好心情并没有维持多久，他刚刚走完长街走上山坡时，就远远地看见了费里西安诺跪坐在地上。

“费里？！”路德维希快步走进，发现费里西安诺周围的一片花草都匍匐在地上，明显被什么东西碾压过。

“是谁做的？”路德维希也顾不上买回来得东西，把纸袋往地上一放弯下腰把费里西安诺抱了起来。费里西安诺的衣服有些凌乱，手臂处的布料有三条整齐的抓痕，绒线刺刺地向外翻出。路德维希抓住他不停揉眼睛的两只手，掏出口袋里的手帕为他擦拭眼泪。

费里西安诺摇摇头，慢慢平静了下来，张大一双水润的巧克力色眸子看着面前的金发男人。路德维希有些不自在地把费里西安诺转了一个身，努力用轻柔的力道拍掉男孩身上的泥土。

小镇里家家户户都买费里西安诺的鲜花，也特别疼爱这个单纯灿烂如雏菊的男孩，绝对不会有人故意让宠物来毁坏这片花海。费里西安诺的小屋傍山而落，靠近森林的边缘，背临一望无际的花海。

“费里，我帮你在森林这边修一排篱笆吧。”路德维希正估测着工程的时间和离开的日子，就感到一个费里西安诺一下扑到了自己身上。

“真是不知道怎么感谢你才好！”路德维希看着费里西安诺近在咫尺的眼睛，那深处温柔地折射出夏天的明媚，长而卷的睫毛扑闪着像金色的扇子。

“啵！”

费里西安诺还闭上眼睛在路德维希脸颊上亲了一口。柔软的嘴唇触碰到皮肤的时候，路德维希只瞪着眼睛对着费里西安诺猛瞧，金闪闪的睫毛晃花了自己的眼。

今天的阳光怎么这么热烈，路德维希觉得自己被晒得有些晕眩了。

夏市很快就开始了。费里西安诺和路德维希刚刚把两辆花车拖到空地上，一大群人就将他们围在中间。路德维希之前常年奔波在各个战场之内，跋涉在崇山险水之间，很少体会过这么热闹的集市氛围。一时间，他只觉得自己被淹没在各色的赞美和询问里，喧嚣得让他不知所措。

虽然费里西安诺每年都会经历这种“轰炸”，但显然习惯并不能代表适应。他尽力地挡开顾客们指指点点的手指避免他们伤到鲜花，一边努力地对人们大声喊话，一张小脸憋得通红。

“都给我安静！”路德维希的咆哮立竿见影，刚刚吵吵闹闹的人一齐安静了下来。

路德维希深吸了一口气，“排好队！一个一个来！”

虽然桑薇小镇的和平和费里西安诺的柔软让路德维希隐藏起了尖利的棱角，但是骨子里属于军人的强势和果断没有减少分毫。于是当他吼完之后才发现迅速站成一排的人都用害怕的眼神看着自己。路德维希下心中“嘎噔”一下，转过头发现费里西安诺朝自己瞪大了眼睛，琥珀般的眼睛里全是吃惊没有笑意。

还好下一秒费里西安诺的眼睛就弯成了月亮，开开心心道了谢转过身去招呼客人了。路德维希暗自松了口气，上前两步让费里西安诺安心管理花花草草，自己代替他去结账。上午的工作进行的有条不紊，效率比费里西安诺前些年一个人手忙脚乱高了不知多少。中午过后人稍微少了一些，路德维希帮着费里西安诺结算半天的成果。

“天呐！比去年多了好多！路德你实在太厉害了！”

路德维希揉了揉他的头发，把钱币放到了一个小盒子里。估计下午的工作会宽松不少，路德维希便说要去准备修篱笆。费里西安诺点点头，踮起脚尖在路德维希的脸颊上落下了他们的第二个吻。

路德维希有些颤抖地努力稳了稳呼吸，没有侧过脸去亲吻他的嘴唇，转过身去拖走了一辆空出来的花车。

费里西安诺摇摇晃晃地拖着另外一辆花车回家的时候，正踏着艳丽的夕阳，长长的影子拖在开满鲜花的山坡上。他远远地看见路德维希蹲在树林前背对着自己捣鼓着什么，晚霞温柔地延伸在他面向的远方。

费里西安诺站在原地注视了那个背影很久，可爱的杏眼有些迷茫地半阖着，目光落在远方那个金发男人宽阔的背脊上，又像是游荡在更加遥远的时空里。

“费里——”记忆中那个戴着奇怪的帽子的男孩子站在山坡上对着自己叫唤着，那个孩子的四周夏花灿烂，那个孩子的肩上晚霞远辽。时光就在他们相互的注视里悄悄来临，又在他们伸向对方的指尖中静静远走。

“费里——”这次的高呼来自面前这个高大的男人，现在他正大步朝自己走来。费里西安诺像是在这一瞬间被回忆禁锢在原地。路德维希站定在沉默的费里西安诺的几步之外，双手不自然地背在身后，全身肌肉紧紧绷在一起。

只要这个时候他们两个人之间有任何一个人头脑和往常一样清醒的话，他们都能发现对方的举止和神态的异样。可是现在他们一个迷失在时间和回忆的边缘，一个沉浸在紧张和焦虑的情绪里。

一大把白色的雏菊出现在费里西安诺的面前，路德维希湛蓝的眼睛里倒映着这一把小花和对方少年般干净的眉眼，专注得就像手中举着狙击枪。

“你的回答是什么？”路德维希声音低柔地传来，在空旷的山野中清晰到感受得到振动。

刹那间视野里所有鲜亮美妙的色彩都如潮水般从费里西安诺的感知里退去，视野里只剩下了满世界的天蓝，纯粹的，坚定的。

最后那朵夏花终于在一个拥抱里盛开了。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

树林的颜色从苍翠渐渐过渡到金黄，身上的短袖慢慢换成了秋装。山坡上的鲜花日益枯萎和凋零，不过费里西安诺的生活并没有受太大的影响。虽然他不能再和春夏天一样漫山遍野地和花朵们嬉戏了。推开费里西安诺家的木门，户外秋天特有的萧索随着门后风铃清脆的叮当声尽数消失，而属于春天的朝气和夏天的热烈伴着满目的鲜花迎面而来。

“为什么你的店里可以终年开放着鲜花呢？”路德维希望着半隐在满满的鲜花中的身影忍不住询问。

费里西安诺将并没有马上回答他，只是轻轻举起手中的花洒，动作熟练而轻柔。

“路德，当一个愿望足够强大的时候，奇迹就可能会发生呢。”

路德维希注视着面前这个仰着脸向自己咧嘴笑的孩子，他身上穿着纯白色的衬衫，眼睛里面干净得近乎虔诚。

他又垂下了眼睛，刘海的阴影一直遮住了嘴角。

“不过，从不会有一朵花是能够永不凋零的。”

路德维希以为还有下文，可是费里西安诺却没有再开口了，把自己埋入更深的花丛里去了。

秋市是一年中持续时间最长的集市。和夏市不同，秋市上云集了各家农户一年的收成，其他商贩看见这一季的集市如此繁盛，也忍不住心痒来插一脚，于是秋市就变得愈发出名了。

路德维希去商贩那里选购修篱笆用的木材时，和正在巡视的弗朗西斯撞了个正着。

“好久不见了，贝什米特先生。”弗朗西斯的脸上带着熟悉的玩世不恭，费里西安诺的缺席让这双眼睛渗出一些嘲讽的意味。

“波诺弗瓦警官。”路德维希礼貌地点了一下头，不想和这位有着看不透彻的紫眸的男人多做交谈。只是当他转过头装作仔细地看木材的价格时，弗朗西斯懒懒的声音又飘了过来。

“听说你在给费里修篱笆。决定在这里长住了？”

长住？

玻璃上倒映出身后熙熙攘攘的和乐人群，他们每个人的脸上都带着愉快的微笑。路德维希想起了那份被送往巴塞罗那的密信，最后它会转送地去到柏林，然后柏林那边马上会给自己辗转地送来一封回信。

他不属于这片净土。

“不说话看来代表不是了。那么你离开的时候会怎么样呢？也把费里一个人留在这里吗？”

“他哥哥不回来了吗？”路德维希下意识地问。

“罗维诺？你是真不知道还是装糊涂？”弗朗西斯优雅的嘴角显出些冷意，“不过，看到你第一眼的时候，我也忍不住产生了那样的联想。”

“你在说什么？”路德维希感觉从他第一天遇见费里西安诺就隐藏着的暗涌开始不受控制，他和费里西安诺之间有意无意忽略的秘密正在被缓慢却残忍地揭开。是的，从第一个他没有得到解答的问题，中间他听不懂的言语看不懂的表情，和刚刚费里西安诺戛然而止的回答。

“你以为我相信了费里的话？且不说我认识了费里他们多少年，就看你这个样子，”弗朗西斯抬起下巴，眼神犀利，“金头发，蓝眼睛，身材高大，肌肉发达，典型的日耳曼人。”

弗朗西斯看见面前这个男人的眼睛骤然变冷，全身肌肉紧绷俨然准备好了战斗。这才是这个男人真实的一面吧，强大而具有侵略性。

“简直就像那个孩子真的回来了一样。”

“我第一次见到费里西安诺的时候，他只有这么小。”弗朗西斯紧绷的面色突然放松下来，带着愉悦的表情沉浸在往事里，一边用手给路德维希比划了一下，“还穿着可爱的女仆装，和罗维诺一起跟在他们的祖父身后。”

“那时有一个小男孩，和你一样是金头发蓝眼睛的日耳曼血统，不过他总是戴着一个奇怪的帽子。他也正好在那年春天来到这里，跟着他的祖父从北方的战场上过来。那孩子特别喜欢费里，费里也喜欢和他在一起。他们那时候整天整天在山坡上面玩，别人都介入不了，现在回想起来都觉得妒忌呢。”

“后来那个男孩捧着一大把雏菊和费里告白了，费里西安诺用各种颜色的雏菊做了一个花环当作了回应。喏，这个花店还是他们两个孩子弄起来的。”

“冬天的时候北方的指令下来了。那个男孩就跟着队伍上前线去了。”弗朗西斯的声音低了下去，“那天很冷，又下着很大的雪。那孩子一遍一遍承诺一定回来的，而费里一直站在山坡上看他离开，回来的时候因为流眼泪被冻花了脸。”

“罗维诺和安东尼奥离开的时候本来想带他一起走，但费里西安诺拒绝了。就像你看到的，他每天就在那个山坡上，就照顾着那些花儿和自己的花店，等待千里之外的那个人回来。”

“那个男孩叫什么名字？”路德维希转过头，紧紧盯住了弗朗西斯的嘴唇。

弗朗西斯笑了笑，缓慢地突出了两个音节。

一开一合的嘴形和记忆中欢笑着奔向自己的费里西安诺的叫唤重合起来，路德维希觉得秋天的冷意随着枯黄的落叶坠进了自己的心里。

费里西安诺在傍晚的时候出来唤路德维希回家吃晚饭，推开门的时候看见那位高大的男人正蹲在草坪上拿着锤头装篱笆。明明是有些凉意的秋天，那个男人却脱去外衣只剩下一件黑色的背心，露出线条优美的手臂和背部肌肉。

路德维希察觉到背后的动静，停下手中的活儿回过头。平时打理得一丝不苟得金发散落在额前，路德维希身上有些薄汗，秋风拂过的时候带出些凉意。

“回屋吧。”费里西安诺把挂在一边的外套披到路德维希的肩膀上，指尖却被他的有力的手掌握住。

“费里，如果有一天我要回去，你打算怎么样？”

“路德要离开这里了吗？”

“总有一天。”

费里西安诺没有说话，安静地在草地上坐了下来。他的手指无意识地拨弄着小草，像是在思考也像是仅仅沉默。

路德维希继续敲木桩，锤子和木头的撞击声沉闷地在辽阔的黄昏下重复着。

“我不想离开这里，路德。”费里的半张脸埋在手臂里，露出一半光洁的额头和一只有些迷惘的眼睛。“这里有我不想放弃的东西。”

“你应该去外面看看。”路德维希转头看他，发现费里西安诺的琥珀色眼睛只倒映着远方的天际。“你不能一直待在这个地方，不能永远困在自己的世界里，走出这个小镇，外面有很多崭新和真实的东西。”

费里西安诺没有马上接话，拿起了放在地上的另一把锤子，有些沉重的工具和他白皙纤细的手有轻微的不协调感。

“还记得你第一天修建篱笆的情景吗？”

那天路德维希把工具摊了一地，自己照着说明书开始敲木桩。费里西安诺在一边看着好奇，就照着路德维希的样子开始做工，结果第一锤子下去没砸在木头上反而正中自己的左手。

“我只会给你添麻烦啊。”

“费里，我并不是要挑选一个助手或者是什么的，我不需要你有很多力量性的素质。”

路德维希回想起他刚刚从烽火连天的战地流亡到这个平和宁静的小镇时的心情。一个终日承受着战争洗礼的男人，最初满腔理想在日复一日单调而残酷的杀伐中渐渐模糊，本能的求生行为和机械地执行命令取代了原来眼睛里闪烁的光芒。直到他来到桑薇小镇，直到他邂逅这个在花海里奔向自己的人。

那些被自己遗落在征途上的理想，那些被时间模糊在战争里的方向，全部都在这片浸润着富饶和宁静的土地上苏醒了。在那一刻他终于想起，他们这一代人——包括费里西安诺等待的那个孩子——最初就是为了这样一个和平的时代而挥动手中的武器，为了能够自由地奔跑在花间的小路上，能够微笑地生活在和睦的人群里，为了能够不再和所爱的人被无力抗拒的命运分割在永不能到达的两岸。

“我只是需要你。”

费里西安诺的眼神聚焦在很远的天地交汇处，那里有一只农户的牧羊犬披着霞光奔跑在金色的草地上。

“糟糕！饭菜都凉了！快回去吃饭吧。”

费里西安诺风风火火地冲回了屋子，在门口探出头朝路德维希招招手，脸上带着路德维希最喜欢的可爱笑脸。

路德维希却没能扯动自己的嘴角。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

路德维希收到军方的回信是一个平静的冬晨，平静到他起身的时候费里西安诺还安静地睡在一边。他对着楼下的男人打了一个手势，放轻步子走出了卧室，房门闭合得悄声无息。他走过楼梯边第一个房间的时候朝里面看了一眼：表明心迹的当天他便搬入了费里西安诺的房间，而为了他装饰上的矢车菊也很快被费里西安诺换成了原先的雏菊花。从盛夏到入冬，屋子里的花从不败谢。

站在屋外的男人戴着厚厚的帽子，大衣的领子竖得很高，露出有些深凹的蓝眼睛。不远处放着一辆托着几口大箱子的马车，看上去像是翻山越岭来这里做生意的普通商人。

平时陆陆续续经常会有人来费里西安诺这里买花，路德维希开始倒也没特别注意。直到那个男人将一封薄薄的信封举到他眼前，路德维希猛然意识到他在夏天辗转送往柏林的那封密信也该有回应了。

路德维希拿着信坐在楼下，眼睛定定地看着素白的信封，阳光慢慢照进了窗户，他仍就没有拆开它。

费里西安诺揉着眼睛从楼上下来，顶着胡乱翘着的头发，套着又大又松的睡衣，迷迷糊糊差点踩空台阶亲吻大地。路德维希马上放下信站起来，走过去把这位不小心的屋主提溜到桌子前。

“我为你做了早饭。”

虽然路德维希自己也承认费里西安诺烹饪的手艺比自己高出不止一点，但是费里西安诺比他晚起太多了。尽管来到这个安详的小镇之后路德维希的生活节奏也放缓了很多，甚至他和费里西安诺同床之后每天清晨都难以自制地留恋一下相拥的温度，他依旧没法忍受起床之后几个小时都在饥肠辘辘中度过。好在路德维希的手艺也还算可以，卖相和味道都不错，费里西安诺也愿意承亲亲爱人的爱心早餐。

“咦，这是什么？”费里西安诺一下注意到了被随意放在桌子上的信，歪过脑袋努力辨认着信封上的署名，“基尔……伯特……贝什米特？”

“你会德语？”

费里西安诺点点头。

路德维希想起弗朗西斯说起的男孩子，也和他一样是金色头发蓝眼睛的日耳曼人。

“这是你的家人吗？”

路德维希点点头，也不避讳，当着费里西安诺的面就拆开了信。

反正表面上一定是一封蠢哥哥写给弟弟的啰嗦信。

平日里的好奇宝宝这个时候却低下头吃着自己的早餐，路德维希也没心情关注这反常的安静了。柏林方面战事不轻松，信上要求路德维希在冬天结束之前必须回到他哥哥那里报到。

从桑薇小镇到柏林的直线距离并不算太长，可是中途地势变换，又加上战争阻挠，留给路德维希的时间并不充裕。他自问从来不曾忘记过自己的国家和使命，但当离别的时候真真切切放置在他的面前，心中的难舍和惆怅也压得他喘不过气。

“我去找弗朗哥哥了，花店就拜托路德了呦！”

从路德维希提出一起离开之后，费里西安诺从没有再提起过这件事情，这个话题就在那一顿食不知味的晚饭后戛然而止。入冬之后费里西安诺又频频去找弗朗西斯，路德维希只当那孩子是无声地拒绝了自己。

费里西安诺和往常一样取了一束鸢尾花，在路德维希脸颊上落了一个吻，脚步轻盈地奔出门去。

耳畔传来熟悉的风铃声，路德维希突然很想知道，在他没有遇见费里西安诺的漫长岁月里，那个金发碧眼的男孩子有没有坐在相同的位置，享受过费里的亲吻，聆听过风铃的歌声，承受过离别的踌躇。

路德维希环视了一圈摆满了鲜花却空无一人的屋子，从抽屉里找出入冬后就被放起来的工具，打算将搁置的篱笆工程收个尾。

中午过后费里西安诺从林子里走了出来——这也是他入冬后的新习惯——看见路德维希又开始捣鼓那个篱笆，奇怪地走过去看：“路德，不是说春天再修吗？现在天气太冷了。”说着温热的手掌贴上了路德维希冰凉的手背，上面因为使力的关系青筋凸显。

路德维希摇摇头：“我马上要离开这里了。”

费里西安诺一愣：“这么快？可现在是冬天！”

路德维希天空色的眼睛转向他，语气郑重：“我想你一开始就知道了，但我还是有必要亲口告诉你。我就是当时波诺弗瓦警官要找的信使。”

“我来自柏林，也必须回到柏林。”

那日之后两个人说的话竟慢慢少下去，路德维希专心修他的篱笆，偶有空闲就开始整理行装。费里西安诺往弗朗西斯和小树林跑得更是勤快，有时甚至到太阳偏西才匆匆赶回家照顾花店。路德维希有些好奇，本欲开口询问，却不知以什么身份介入他的生活，只好郁郁作罢。

摒弃了其他事情，过了几天路德维希就完成了篱笆的修建。他站在刚刚最远端顺着篱笆一直望向另一个尽头，山坡上已经没有鲜花了，只有费里西安诺得小木屋孤零零地伫立在这里。

当天夜里就落了雪，费里西安诺孩子似的趴在床上看得出神，两只脚丫子翘着晃啊晃。路德维希将打算带走的小包裹搁在桌子上，把手枪再一次藏回靴子里，端端正正地坐到了费里西安诺的身边。

“费里，篱笆我已经修好了。”

“恩。”费里西安诺有些心不在焉，大大的眼睛里面只有窗户外飘扬的雪花。

“我……我也是时候要回去了。”

费里西安诺把头埋进手臂里，似乎是有模模糊糊的低喃漏了出来。

“费里？”

那孩子抬起一张笑脸，眼睛里有些期待的光彩。“明天请留下来吧，我想和路德一起玩雪。”

这种眼神路德维希是熟悉的，费里西安诺渴望什么的时候，总会这么殷切而诚恳地睁大了眼睛：他会这样看着自己只为一碗意大利面，也会这样看着白色的雏菊一坐就是半天。

只是这次路德维希直视着这双让他悸动的眸子，坚定地摇了摇头。

费里西安诺垂下了脑袋，半张脸被刘海遮住，只看得见被咬住的下唇。

路德维希挪过去了一点，右手一伸将费里西安诺捞进自己怀里，左手抖开被子将两个人包裹起来。转过头熄灭了灯，房间里一片漆黑，窗外明朗的星辰和亮眼的雪花填充了整个世界的颜色。两个人静静地靠在一起，感受着对方的体温在有些寒冷的冬夜里传递到自己身上。

路德维希觉得自己好像是做了一个梦，又似乎是在清醒地回想，费里西安诺和自己遇见的每一个细枝末节都在自己脑海里一帧帧回放，醒来的时候已经是应该离开的时候了。

和入冬之后的每一天一样，费里西安诺因为寒冷而乖乖地蜷缩在自己胸口。路德维希呼吸平稳，静静地注视着费里西安诺乖巧的睡颜，刚刚睡醒的蓝眼睛里一片清明。

今天路德维希留恋在床上的时间比以往更久一点。不过也没有关系，费里西安诺比他晚起得多。路德维希穿戴好，俯下身子在费里西安诺额头上轻吻了一下，起身的时候枕边多出了一捧小小的雏菊花。

“再见。”

关门的动作干净利索，目之所及都是清一色的雪白，在旭日的微光中泛着荧光。如此，一个人破树林而来，一个人踏冰雪而去。

“叮叮——”

清脆的风铃声出其不意地自身后传来，路德维希转过身看见费里西安诺穿着薄薄地单衣推开了门。

有几瓣雪花静悄悄地落到了费里西安诺裸露在外的皮肤上。路德维希习惯性地想提醒他“外面冷回屋吧”之类的话，却被近在咫尺的离别哽在喉间，只好站在雪地里沉默着。

“你也要把我一个人留在冬季里吗？”

路德维希隔着纷纷扬扬的小雪，沉默地凝望站在门口的费里西安诺。他背后原本一望无垠的花海如今覆满白雪，在晨曦的微光里刺伤着自己的眼睛。

“路德，冬天太冷了，也太漫长了。”

可是，透过挂着风铃的木门，隔着纷纷扬扬的雪花，费里西安诺背后盛开的雏菊就在这样的冬天里自顾自美丽。

“而且，我也已经长大了。”

费里西安诺就光着脚，从木质的台阶上一阶一阶地走下来，踏过刺骨的冰雪，站定在路德维希面前。他抬起手，刚刚被藏在身后的花圈露了出来，光滑的环形树枝上缀满了鲜艳的雏菊，在银色的季节中逆时间而绽放。

那圈花环被轻轻地放在了路德维希头顶，耳畔的呢喃格外清晰。

“带我走吧。”

路德，你说的对，我不能永远蜷缩在这个地方，永远把自己禁锢在过去和等待里。

＝＝＝＝＝

三天后。

“以后这里就麻烦你了，弗朗哥哥。”

费里西安诺站在花店门口鞠了一个躬，路德维希脸色不是很好地站在他身后背着大包小包。

“哎，那种只有土豆的地方有什么好的。”弗朗西斯依旧是一脸玩世不恭，耸了耸肩膀表示无奈。

费里西安诺笑了笑，转过身向他挥手。

弗朗西斯目送那两个人走出很远，突然跑出几步大声叫喊。

“费里——千万——保——重——！”

远远地听到那个孩子带着软糯的声音穿过大半个山坡答应着自己，弗朗西斯把费里西安诺特地换成“波诺弗瓦”的木牌摘下来，重新挂上原先“瓦尔加斯”的名字。

这是属于费里西安诺的，所有鲜花，所有记忆，所有愿想，都永远保存在这个普普通通的木房子里，和桑薇小镇有关瓦尔加斯的传说一起永远保存下去。

那个传说的名字是：Evergreen.

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 四朵雏菊的寓意
> 
> 第一朵费里送给路德：永远的快乐
> 
> 第二朵路德送给费里：你爱不爱我
> 
> 第三朵路德留给费里：离别
> 
> 最后费里的花环：深藏在心底的爱［差不多就是回应第二朵的意思


End file.
